Countdown to a kiss
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: In which Sasuke gets talkative and Naruto gets a brilliant idea. [shonenai, sasunaru] WARNING: silliness abound! enjoy!


Fufufufu… Behold! Kyria-chan's second Naruto fic. :D Sasunaru, of course. (what else would it be, otherwise?) Wakekeke... And thanks to all of you who read (and reviewed) my first one! I luff you all/glomp/

Disclaimer: Ah well. Can't own 'em all… XD

So… without further adieu… Enjoy!

* * *

Countdown to a Kiss

"Dobe"

"Teme, Sasuke! How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I don't know… dobe."

"Urusai! At least I'm not a cold, cheap bastard like you!"

/smirk/ "If that's the case, then don't even think about getting me to pay for your next bowl of ramen."

"Eh? Waiiii! I didn't mean cheap, I meant uh… cold… CHEEK bastard!"

"And what the hell does that mean, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto, unable to find a good comeback, glared at his raven-haired companion instead. What did Sasuke drink during training, anyway? The Uchiha wasn't usually this talkative. Come to think of it, Sasuke didn't even talk AT ALL, unless Naruto, Sakura or Kakashi annoyed him to death. And even then, the words were limited to snappy insults. In other words, he didn't speak unless provoked.

And this time, he was the one provoking Naruto.

'Still,' Naruto reasoned to himself. 'he's getting me ramen, so I should be thankful and stuff. But that doesn't give him the right to call me names!' The blonde squinted his eyes and glanced inauspiciously at his teammate, to which the latter responded with a rather arrogant stare.

It annoyed Naruto to no end.

"When I get my ramen…" the smaller boy muttered to himself as he and his companion continued on to Konoha's number one ramen stand. (the Ichiraku! XD)

"What, dobe?" Sasuke tilted his head in Naruto's direction, irking the blonde even more. "Argh! I can't take this!" Naruto growled. Then he paused, and smiled as an idea came into mind.

'Nani…?' Sasuke wondered as his friend put both hands mid-head level—and promptly stuck both pointer fingers snuggly into each ear.

"Fufufufufufufu… Now you can't provoke me, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned broadly, closing his eyes in a show of evident victory.

Unfortunately, he forgot to open his eyes again and crashed into a wall.

"Itaaaaaiiiiii!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's antics, although he couldn't help the twitch on his lips. 'Too cute.' He thought, then recoiled in surprise. 'Where'd that come from?'

However, unlike many other people, Sasuke was NOT in denial. Instead, he merely accepted it that indeed, Naruto was cute… and that was that. (a/n: Woot! you go, Sasuke! XD)

"That was all your fault, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, his eyes still slightly unfocused from the impact of hitting a wall. His fingers remained stubbornly stuck in his ears.

Sasuke snorted. "How could your stupidity have been my fault? Baka…"

"What?" Naruto asked loudly. "I can't hear you, speak up!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Waitaminute… he can't hear me?' A slow smirk began to grow on his lips as he continued to stare at the blonde.

"Dobe, can you hear me?" he spoke the words loud and clear.

"What? Sorry, can't hear you!" And the blonde laughed manically as he began to smugly hum to himself.

Sasuke smirked as an idea began to take shape in his mind.

"Naruto," he said loudly, ignoring the stares they were both getting from the passers-by. Naruto's insane humming was weird enough as it was; but Sasuke speaking loudly meant the world was about to end.

"if you don't complain, then in 10 seconds…" he paused and glanced at the blonde beside him, who was still humming like a loon.

"…I am going to kiss you." Then he paused again, just for good measure. The blonde, who was still blissfully oblivious to what was happening around him, continued to keep the smug grin on his face.

"10…" Sasuke started softly. "9… 8… 7… 6…5—" "Na, Sasuke teme! Why're you counting?" Blue eyes stared curiously at the one who had been so rudely interrupted during his countdown.

"Hmph." The Uchiha looked away, not just a little disappointed. "I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to understand…"

Naruto pouted, then put his fingers to his ears again. "If you're going to keep calling me names," he said loudly. "Then I won't even bother listening!"

Sasuke turned back to the blonde, surprised but recovering quickly. "Naruto." He said again, more confidently this time.

"if you don't complain, then in… 5 seconds, I'm going to kiss you." Again, he paused, but quickly began to count. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…!"

Sasuke sidestepped in front of the blonde, grabbing him by the waist.

"Uwaaaaah! Sasuke teme! What are you doing?"

"Shut up, dobe…"

"Sasuke te—Mmph! Sashuke, whuth are yuh… mmm…"

Blue eyes fluttered closed as the Uchiha continued to apply gentle pressure on the blonde's lips with his own.

'Damn… he tastes good.' Was his last thought, as he hesitantly pulled away to get some oxygen.

"Sa—Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, looking like he'd just crashed into not just one, but three more walls.

"Th-that was… that was…"

Sasuke looked amusedly at his dazed companion, the corner of his lips lifting. 'how… cute…'

"Sasuke…" cerulean stared into ebony. Soft, pink and slightly parted lips formed into a grin.

"One more, please…?"

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile at the blonde's adorably pleading expression.

"…Aa."

"One condition, though…" a tan finger halted Sasuke's lips from descending upon his own again.

"What?" a growl, this time, of impatience.

"Don't count down this time."

fin

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! XD It's done at last! Wakekekekeke… p this one's based on my own experience. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near as… nice. The guy was someone who had NONE of Sasuke's hotness factor. And to top it off, he liked to annoy me. A lot. So, needless to say, the minute he got a within a foot in front of me me, he sported a black eye. XD Ah well. Serves the jerk right. XD Hehe! Drop me a line, pretty please/glomps reader/ 

Ja, ne! –kyria-chan


End file.
